


The Unforgiven II

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has accepted his life, with Sam his only saving grace. Sequel to The Unforgiven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

THE UNFORGIVEN II  
By Shorts

Sam assures him he isn’t alone, standing under the black of day, and the dark of night. Whispering words of comfort and driving away the demons of his soul. In this life, his brother is his saving grace, keeping his heart from turning to stone.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Dean struggles to understand the how and the why. He knows Sam still grieves, yet finds the strength to come to him, sharing what they both believed was not theirs to have. Together they succumb to their need for acceptance, a path burned through love that has forged them forever as one.

They are two sides of the same coin, born into this life out of fire and death. Destined to end as they began, grasping at any hope that might bless them in between. No questions and no regrets, this existence has no time and no forgiveness.

Firm touches and light caresses carry them through the darkness, culminating as the sun finally shines through, dispelling the shadows. Dean shudders in empathy, knowing the truth, that Sam is unforgiven, too.


End file.
